


Goodbye Kisses

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cuddly Tony, Drunk Tony, Goodbye Kisses, Let Bruce handle this shit, More Bruce Feels, Steve needs to gtfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony had 'made sure you had everything you need because you're my science bro.' Bruce had been flattered… </p>
<p>the tenth time he had been irritated… </p>
<p>by the twentieth he felt his control slipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... this happened. i don't know, i felt the urge to write this so it fits better with Complications and Revelations. that and i wanted Bruce to show more love and what a better way to do that for someone with serious personal space issues than have him give someone a goodbye kiss and a cuddle.

"Tony…"

"I think that's everything you'll need, I've even added that mini med pack thing we finished so you can go on being Mr. doctor and all that stuff, and just in case you find yourself in some tiny little shit hole town with crappy water I packed some microscopic water purifying nanos, oh that reminds me I also modified the bag to only open to you or me using a DNA scanner in the clip-"

The first time Tony had 'made sure you had everything you need because you're my science bro.' Bruce had been flattered… the tenth time he had been irritated… by the twentieth he felt his control slipping.

Tony was slightly drunk and if Bruce didn't leave now he was going to miss his flight. He turned to look at Steve, who stood in the doorway awkwardly.

'What?' Bruce mouthed. Steve shrugged and shook his head.

Bruce realized the Avengers mother hen was there to make sure that Tony was behaving.

"Tony." Bruce said walking over and taking the engineers hand. Startled Tony looked at his hand before looking at his face confused.

"What's up?" He asked swaying slightly. Bruce could tell that he had more to drink than he originally thought. He didn't realize that his leaving would be this hard on the other man.

"Let's get you to bed." He said looking over at Steve with a look of 'Go the fuck away, I'm handling it.' Steve nodded and walked away leaving the two alone. Leading Tony away from the bag and over to his room was easier than he had thought it would be.

"Brucie, why do you have to leave me alone with all the little brained people?" Tony asked with a pout as he pulled off his shirt and lay down on the bed.

"Only for a month Tony we've been over it, and besides I'm sure you can entertain yourself by trolling Steve and Thor, just tell them that the statue of liberty contains a monster inside it or something."

"I tried that already, they wanted to go vanquish it." He whined grabbing Bruce's hand and pulling him down on to the bed and curling around him. Bruce sighed and relaxing in his hold he let Tony continue to hold his hand.

"I don't want you to go." Tony whispered sleepily snuggling into Bruce's side.

"I know."

When Tony wakes up the only thing he'll remember was the feel of soft lips on his forehead and a whispered goodbye. He'll find the note from Bruce apologizing again and he'll smile because he knows that Bruce will be back.

 


End file.
